The Grinch
|-|TV Special= |-|Book= |-|Halloween is Grinch Night= |-|The Grinch grinches The Cat in The Hat= |-|Original Appearance= Summary The ' Grinch' is the main protagonist of Dr. Seuss' 1957 book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, and its 1966 animated television adaptation of the same name. He later appeared in the 1977 Halloween television special Halloween Is Grinch Night, and the 1982 television special The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, serving as the main antagonist in both. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with equipment. Name: Grinch Origin: Dr. Seuss (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Over 53 Classification: Who-hater, a grinch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, limited Toon Force, Body Control (Can squeeze to fit down chimneys, spin his head all the way around, and send his eyebrows to attack enemies.), Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Freezing temperatures (Lives around ice and snow without any effects.), and possibly Pain (Twisted his head all the way around with no pain), Telepathy (In Halloween is Grinch Night, he reads Max’s mind. In The Grinch grinches The Cat in the Hat he has conversations with the Cat in The Cat’s head) and Dream Manipulation (Shown stealing items from children’s dreams), Fear Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation via the Paraphernalia Wagon, Smoke Manipulation with car, Sound Manipulation via Acoustical Anti Audio Bleeper (A.K.A. the Vacuu Sound Sweeper), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Duplication (Of others) via the Dark House, Illusion Creation, limited Perception Manipulation and Reality Warping via the Dark House and the Paraphernalia Wagon Attack Potency: Street level physically (Somewhat comparable to The Cat in the Hat), Wall level with equipment (His car would be at this tier). Some equipment bypass conventional durability. Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher physically (Stole all the Who’s presents in one night), at least Superhuman with equipment (Vehicles are this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher (Able to lift his sleigh with all the presents, Christmas trees, and all the holiday paraphernalia of Whoville) Striking Strength: Street Class physically, Wall Class with equipment Durability: Street level physically, Wall level with equipment Stamina: High (He stole all the food, decorations, trees, and presents in Whoville in one night, and didn't seem fatigued afterward) Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities and equipment Standard Equipment: Paraphernalia Wagon, Dark House, Acoustical Anti Audio Bleeper (A.K.A. the Vacuu Sound Sweeper), etc. Intelligence: Genius (Invents his own advanced tech, skilled liar and manipulator, outsmarted The Cat in the Hat) Weaknesses: Some equipment require prep time to use (Ex. Dark House) Note: This profile only covers the "canon" version of The Grinch from his appearances that were created or directed by Dr. Seuss. This excludes video games, the live-action movie, or the 2018 film. *Respect Thread 1. *Respect Thread 2. Others Notable Victories: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile (UCN Freddy was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Technology Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Reformed Characters